


Farewell

by Novellity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novellity/pseuds/Novellity
Summary: And though it hurt me- though it made my heart ache in my chest- I couldn't go back to her.I just couldn't.After all, it was for her own good.





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, what's this? Aviana's posting an original work after not publishing a single thing for a long long time? :0
> 
> That's right!
> 
> I'm really sorry for not being too active with writing and publishing for like... months on end. 
> 
> I've just battling a bunch of writer's block and scrapping a lot of my writing due to me not liking it, and thinking that it's horrible.
> 
> However, I will try my best to post more original works, and fanfictions.
> 
> As a matter of fact, I do have a few ideas for fanfics.
> 
> One of them being a re-write of Glass Skates. But don't worry, I'll keep my first writing of it up for ya'll.
> 
> So keep an eye out for not only that, but for some other stuff as well. ;)

My gaze was locked on the ground, the sounds of her sobs filling my ears, her nails digging into the fabric of my sleeves. Just minutes before she had been smiling, energetic, and carefree. The type of person whom I've always known her to be.

But the very moment I told her that I was leaving, the smile that I had fallen in love with melted away; those energetic eyes I had grown fond of lost their usual sparkle, and had widened slightly.

"What...?"

She had tried to hide the slight hurt in her voice; but I heard it.

I inhaled slowly, before exhaling a sigh. Again I told her that I was leaving; that I didn't intend on returning.

It was then that tears began to pool in her chocolate brown eyes, her hands seizing my arms, and gripping them tightly.

She had asked me why; she asked if it was something she had said, or done. I had shook my head at this, and said to her: "It's nothing that you've said or done, nor can I tell you the reason on why I'm doing this."  
"Why? Why can't you tell me? Please! I need to know the reason for this! M..Maybe we could fix it! Maybe I could fix it!"

"I can't. Even if I could... even if I did, there would be no way for you- or us- to fix it."  
With those very words leaving my lips, I tugged my arms out of her grasp, turning my back to her and ignoring her cries and pleas as I began to walk away.

And though it hurt me- though it made my heart ache in my chest- I couldn't go back to her.

I couldn't run back into her arms.

I just couldn't.

After all, it was for her own good.


End file.
